


My Heart

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: M/M, Maggot Husbands (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: "Are you really here?"





	My Heart

Title: My Heart  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Hastur/Ligur  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: "Are you really here?"

"Hastur?"

Hastur's eyes flutter open at the sound of his name. He hurts so much. His wings are shredded, his flesh managed by his own fingernails, and he's covered with drying gore. He's done it to himself, needing to feel something, anything, because he's lost his heart.

Ligur stands in front of him, a look of horror and love on his face. "Are you real?" The words are barely more than a whisper. "Are you really here, Ligur?"

When Ligur's hand touches Hastur's cheek with a touch so soft and warm it can't possibly be another hallucination, the Duke of Hell closes his eyes. He sags against Ligur, weeping as he feels Ligur wrap two very solid arms around his frame. Ligur's fingers run along Hastur's scalp, gently touching along the sides of the croaking frog.

"Easy now, pet. I've got you. I'm sorry it took me so long to find you. I got a bit lost." Lost isn't exactly the correct word for it. Ligur had woken up in a place outside of Heaven, Hell, or Earth. It was somewhere and nowhere at the same time. He was no longer unmade, but very unsure as to what was going on. Then a boy he'd never seen before took him by the hand and brought him to Hastur.

"I think our Master's son brought me to you." The boy had felt like Lucifer back before the Fall, with so much power just simmering below the surface. "I think he was correcting a mistake."

Ligur concentrates, reaching into Hastur's very essence, his core, and begins to jump-start the healing process. It's something he's done since the Fall, something no one else ever gets to do. He knows Hastur from the inside out, knows every single inch of muscle, flesh, and bone. If he presses hard enough, he can even feel the maggots writhing under Hastur's skin.

As torn and ruined flesh is repaired, Hastur begins to speak softly. He tells of the horror of seeing Ligur murdered by Holy water, about the world not ending, and about Crowley's farce of a trial. He whispers of despair and of being so very alone. He weeps over literally tearing himself apart, of being willing to do anything to have Ligur back.

"I'm here now." Ligur kisses Hastur's forehead, his cheeks, his lips. He tastes Hastur's love in Duke's tears, feels it burn down to his own tarnished soul. "I'm so very sorry, pet. Won't ever leave you again."

There's a familiar sickening jolt as the two demons suddenly appear in a new location. A quick snap of Ligur's fingers restore their bedroom to its proper state. He wraps himself around Hastur's frame on the bed, holding his Duke as close as he can get without actually wearing the other's skin. "You can rest now, love. I'm here."

For the first time in weeks, Hastur falls asleep, surrounded by the demon who loves him. There's a smile on his face as he drifts off.


End file.
